DC COMICS: DC Cinematic Universe: Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC UNIVERSE DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE BIRDS OF PREY IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Harley Quinn narrates the events of her life: Some time after the Enchantress' defeat, the Joker breaks up with Harley, throwing her out on the streets of Gotham City. She is taken in by Doc, the elderly owner of a Chinese restaurant. Recovering from her abusive relationship with the Joker, Harley cuts her hair, adopts a spotted hyena (whom she names after Bruce Wayne), takes up roller derby, and blows up the Ace Chemicals plant where she pledged herself to the Joker. At a nightclub owned by gangster Roman Sionis, Harley cripples Roman’s driver and meets burlesque singer Dinah Lance, aka “Black Canary”. Dinah later rescues an intoxicated Harley from an attempted abduction. Impressed by Dinah’s skills, Roman appoints her as his new driver. GCPD Detective Renee Montoya investigates a series of mob killings carried out by a crossbow-wielding killer. Finding Harley’s necklace at the scene of the Ace Chemicals explosion, Montoya notes that Harley is in danger without the Joker’s protection. She approaches Dinah about informing on Roman, but Dinah rebuffs her. Roman sends Dinah and Victor Zsasz, his sadistic right-hand-man, to retrieve a diamond embedded with the account numbers to the fortune of the Bertinelli crime family, who were massacred years ago. Young pickpocket Cassandra Cain steals the diamond from Zsasz, but is arrested and swallows the diamond. Harley, fleeing from Montoya and several other people she has wronged, is captured by Roman's men. Zsasz informs Roman that Cassandra has the diamond, and Dinah warns Montoya about Cass. As Roman prepares to have Harley killed, she offers to recover the diamond for him. Roman agrees, but also places a bounty on Cass. Breaking into the GCPD with a variety of non-lethal shotgun rounds, Harley frees Cass, who flees to the evidence warehouse. Ambushed by goons seeking Cass’ bounty, Harley kills them after inhaling impounded cocaine. She and Cass bond while hiding out at Harley's apartment. Doc is approached for information by the “crossbow killer”, who is revealed to be Helena Bertinelli, aka “Huntress”. Having survived her family’s massacre and becoming trained as an assassin, Helena has been targeting the mobsters who killed her family. Harley’s apartment is bombed by criminals looking for Cass; it is revealed that Doc sold Harley out. Harley calls Roman and offers to turn Cass over in exchange for his protection, agreeing to meet at an abandoned amusement park. Dinah notifies Montoya of the meeting, but Zsasz notices her text message en route to the park and informs Roman. Devastated by Dinah’s betrayal, Roman dons a black mask. At the park, Montoya confronts Harley but is knocked out of a window. Zsasz arrives and tranquilizes Harley before holding Dinah at gunpoint. He is killed by Helena, who reveals Zsasz was the last of her family’s killers. Montoya returns and a stand-off ensues, until the women realize Roman has arrived with a small army of masked criminals. Using Harley's old gear, the women fight off Roman’s goons. Cass is captured by Roman, and Montoya is shot but saved by Harley's bulletproof bustier. Dinah reveals her metahuman ability to scream at a supersonic level, allowing Harley to give chase on roller skates. Assisted by Helena and her motorcycle, Harley pursues Roman and Cass to a nearby pier, where Cass plants a grenade on Roman, killing him. In the aftermath of destroying Roman’s criminal empire, Montoya quits the GCPD and joins Dinah and Helena in becoming vigilantes – the Birds of Prey – with the money from the accounts inside the diamond, which Harley pawns and starts her own business with Cassandra. In a post-credits audio scene, Harley is about to reveal a secret about Batman to the audience, but the movie ends mid-sentence. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) Category:Birds of Prey Category:Harley Quinn Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary Category:Renee Montoya Category:Batgirl Cassandra Cain Category:Black Mask Category:Victor Zsasz Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Franco Bertinelli Category:Maria Bertinelli Category:Dinah Drake - Black Canary Category:Helena Bertinelli - Huntress Category:Dr. Harleen Quinzel - Harley Quinn